1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for a pipe finishing work, and more particularly, to an assembly for a pipe finishing work which may improve efficiency of the work when a pipe to connect to a washstand, a sink, or a washing machine is built between a pair of studs, and efficiently perform maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a pipe is connected to a washstand, a sink, a washing machine (hereinafter, referred to as the connection object), the pipe is partially exposed outside and connects to the connection object and the remaining portion thereof is built in the wall. The pipe is connected to the connection object by first connecting one end of the pipe to a connection pipe arranged in the wall during construction of a building, and then connecting the other end of the pipe to the connection object. The cut and opened area of the drywall is finished by using a finishing member such as plasterboard. However, the connection method has the following demerits.
That is, in the process of finishing the cut and opened area using the finishing member, the finishing member is formed such that the finishing material and the pipe do not interfere with each other. Then, the pipe and the finishing member are combined to each other so that the pipe may penetrate the finishing member to be exposed outside. In the finishing process, since the finishing member should not interface with the pipe, a large gap may be generated between the pipe and the finishing member. Thus, to complete the process to connect the pipe to the connection pipe and the connection object, a post-process to fill out the gap after the pipe and the finishing member are combined to each other is additionally needed. As a result, a conventional plumbing method has a demerit that the work time and costs are increased.
Also, when the connection pipe built in the wall becomes decrepit and requires repair or replacement, the finishing member needs to be totally destroyed or partially cut away for the repair or replacement of the connection pipe. In particular, after the repair or replacement of the connection pipe, a post-process such as reinstallation of the finishing member or filling out of the cut-away portion is needed. Therefore, according to the conventional plumbing method, when the connection pipe built in the wall needs repair or replacement, the time and cost for repair or replacement area increased.